1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system which is capable of displaying an image on a screen in such a manner that the image can be observed only by a specific viewer or viewers and more particularly to such type of display system that can be made use of when it is necessary to convey image information to a particular person or persons in a public institution. The invention also relates to an image display method using such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display systems represented by liquid crystal devices are known. In the case of such display systems, it is usual that the displayed images are watched by a plurality of viewers simultaneously.
However, where an image is displayed in a public institution for business or educational purposes, there is a case in which it is desired to convey selectively specific pieces of image information to specific viewers only but the conventional display systems can not serve such purposes.